


Makeup - Lea's secret

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Makeup, familyhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Naminé and Xion want to put on makeup because Fuu told them a secret about it but... it's their first time.





	Makeup - Lea's secret

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had been created thanks to an anon on my tumblr !!!

“Olette is always so pretty…” Xion let out with a soft sigh.

At a few paces from her, and Naminé sat on the bench next to her, Olette was talking with Seifer. Sometimes, she laughed softly. For once, they weren’t with Roxas, Hayner and Pence and it was all girl-things. Hayner thought they will talk boys, pretty mammals and crafts. He was wrong!

Except for the crafts.

They all loved crafting and drawing.

But except that, they were talking about how to fight correctly, self-defense and a bit of their favorite books. Olette’s favorite was a Knight story the two girls wanted to read and, hearing about the evil witch, Naminé was thrilled to see her because she wanted to draw that!!

But then Seifer came to ask something to Olette and here they are.

Not that neither of them was surprised. Maybe it was a part of those “girly talk” they were supposed to have according to Hayner, and sometimes Roxas, but they were the only one to know Olette was dating Seifer. Hayner wouldn’t like that because he was still his ‘enemy’ and he would worry for his best friend.

Or maybe she was worrying for nothing.

Anyway…

Olette was always so pretty. How was it possible? She never had bedhead, she always had red cheek, a pretty smile with colorful lips, even sick, and deer eyes…

Xion thought she was pretty, and cute, which their fathers would approve but it happened time where she felt ugly. Same for Naminé.

“She’s using makeup, you know? You can close your mouths.”

Xion and Naminé both turned their head toward Fuu who came with Seifer.

“Makeup?” Naminé repeated.

Fuu nodded.

“Do you use some too?” Xion asked.

Fuu nodded once again.

Xion and Naminé leaned in to watch her. Fuu turned on the side, showing their back to them. Naminé glanced at Olette.

“I would like to be as pretty as Olette,” she sighed.

“Do you have some makeup we can borrow, Fuu, pretty please?” Xion asked, using her best weapon.

The puppy eyes.

Fuu watched them. “You should buy your own. You would have the color you like.”

Xion and Naminé glanced at each other. They have money every week and they could buy what they want. They could buy some of those?

Naminé was an artist so she was confident!

It shouldn’t be that difficult to draw on a face instead of paper!!!

It was a bit late when the two girls came back from their expedition in the supermarket. They took out vests and shoes and walked quickly toward the stairs.

“Xion, Naminé?”

They both stopped in the steps.

“Yes?” Naminé said.

“You’re late. Is something wrong?”

“No, no!! The food is already ready?” Xion asked.

“No.” Isa came in the room with a frown. “You haven’t done anything bad?”

“I swear!” Xion said, raising her hands.

“Hm… Make sure to have your homework done before we eat. The food must be ready in one hour.”

“Okay!”

None of them were afraid of that possible lack of them. Finally, Olette stayed a lot with Seifer. They both understood and so they just did their homework while she enjoyed a bit of time with her boyfriend.

And now, they were going on their room to try some makeup.

They took out the boxes they have bought with a bit of excitation. They had taken so many colors…

Xion had seen a box with wrote ‘Mermaid makeup’ and so she took it. It was green, blue and purple, mostly, and full of glitter!! It brought back some memories. It was pleasant… Naminé had chosen the lipstick and she chose different red pretty shiny.

They were both excited.

“Can I use this pretty orange?” Naminé asked, showing it to Xion.

“Yes!” she replied. “I really like this pink but don’t you think the blue would be better?”

“I like the blue too!” her sister replied. “You should use it!”

“Okay!”

They were both excited. As Xion used the little tool they received with the box, Naminé used a mirror to try to put on some mascara. The salesgirl managed to have them buy it, saying it was really good. They supposed Olette had some too, since she was so pretty, and so they accepted it!

A few minutes later, Xion and Naminé were looking each other and… it was hard to say to the others the sad truth.

If Olette used makeup to be pretty, though she was without it of course, they only succeed to be uglier. They looked… well, like clowns.

“Hm… Maybe…” Xion muttered. “Maybe I can fix a little your? It misses… uh…”

“I know it’s not good… I thought it would be as easy as drawing…” Naminé whispered, a bit disappointed.

They heard a knock against the door and it opened just after. Naminé hid her face immediately. Xion looked down.

“Yeees?” she said.

It was Lea.

“Is this makeup?” the man asked.

“Maybe?” Xion replied.

“I see.”

“We can use our money for that, right?” she asked.

He nodded. “Satisfied?”

Naminé moved her hands, showing a sad face.

“It’s very awful,” she muttered.

Lea approached her hand ruffled her hairs. “I think it’s pretty good for a first time! And you have some stunning colors! I like them!”

“But… we wanted to be pretty. Like Olette…”

“Olette?” Lea repeated. “You’re prettier than her!! My baby girls are the most beautiful Princesses alive!!” he said.

“You say that just because you’re our dad!” Xion replied with a tiny smile.

“Mayyybeee,” he replied. He crouched next to them. “You wanna me to show you how to do?”

“To makeup?” Xion repeated.

“Yes!”

“You know how to do?” Naminé asked.

“How do you think I’m that pretty?!” Lea laughed. “I will give you something to remove the makeup and then, you’ll become FABULOUS!!!”

“Yes, please!!” they both said, thrilled again.

“Nice!”

Lea got up and went in his room to come back a bit after. He showed them how to do correctly. The tissues were covered with shiny colors now but Naminé was intrigued by the brushes she could see.

“I think we can pass the foundation for now because you are the cutest but I will have to show you, one day,” he said as he looked them. “You want me to do it on myself and so you can try after?”

They look at each other then him.

They would have been happy to have Lea doing the makeup for them but they also wanted to do it by themselves!

“Yes, please!” Xion said. “Can you use the blue?”

“And also this red for the lips?” Naminé asked.

“And how do you put on mascara?”

“And eyeliner? Is those colored eyeliners are okay?”

“How to have red cheeks?” Xion wondered.

“Woah! Yes for all!! Colorful eyeliners are neat but be careful. Let’s see how this will look first! And red cheeks is blush but you hadn’t buy some. Maybe we can manage to do some with your eyeshadows but I’m not sure… I’ll volunteer and will see!!”

“Yes!!”

“The dinner is ready!!” Isa called.

Roxas was the first one to arrive in the dinner room, hungry. When he smelled the perfume of the meal, he was even more excited to eat. He hoped his sisters and his dad will arrive soon.

Lea was the first one to step in.

“You ready?” he said.

Roxas frowned when he saw him. He was used to see him put light makeup but it was rare to see him with so much makeup. Though it was pretty on him. The blue was appealing the natural color of his hairs.

“You’re very pretty,” Isa commented. “Ready for what?”

Lea moved on the side.

Xion and Naminé appeared, one with blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner and peach lips and the other with glittering pink eyelids, red lips and deep pink eyeliner.

“You’re both lovely,” Isa smiled.

“You did that?” Roxas asked.

Xion nodded.

“It’s nice!”

They were both relieved. And excited to try to do it themselves but… they will have to receive a bit of help for some times again!!


End file.
